The objectives of this study are: 1) to investigate in a prospective study the modes of coping used by the elderly in dealing with the stresses of arthritis, and the relationship between coping and two outcome measures--changes in level of disability and in disease stage; 2) to determine the relationship between other psychosocial factors and changes in disability and disease stage; and 3) to pinpoint successful coping modes used by elderly people that might suggest intervention strategies to aid in the rehabilitation of arthritis patients. One hundred five arthritis patients, ages 50-70, will be obtained from clinic, private practice, and non-medical settings and studied through a series of three interview sessions carried out over one year. A structured interview will assess the types of coping strategies used by subjects in dealing with specific stresses associated with arthritis; subjects will also provide a subjective rating of the stressfulness of each type of stressor. Assessment of social support, personality, health locus of control, anxiety, depression, and knowledge about rheumatoid arthritis will also be made. Disability and disease stage will be assessed initially and after one year. The data analyses will examine the relationship between coping and changes in disability and disease stage and the relationship between other psychosocial variables and outcome.